


Multilinguistic Tango

by therealfroggy



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: Languages and Linguistics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil wants Sam to stop being upset and uptight. Sam wants the Devil to actually give him what he wants. But, oh, when he starts talking like that... Language kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multilinguistic Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't actually speak any other languages than English, Norwegian and a bit of German. I've asked for a bit of help for the other languages here, and they might not all be completely correct. Still, have patience, there's porn at the end ;)

The Devil was getting ever more creative in his attempts to seduce Sam.

Not that he actually needed to. He could have the reaper bent over and naked with a snap of his fingers, and he'd done exactly that on numerous occasions. Sam used to like it, too, until he'd gotten tired of how the Devil just fucked him whenever he wanted to and sent him back to his normal life afterwards. At that point, he hadn't even been allowed to call the Devil anything else than ´The Devil`, which, according to Sam, was somewhat of a mood-wrecker.

The Devil kept having sex with Sam after the reaper expressed his displeasure, of course. Until the reaper stopped making noise during sex. Most of the time, he didn't even come. He just lay, sat or stood there, bent over or in the Devil's lap or whatever, and didn't make a sound or look the Devil in the eyes. Not once.

The Devil was evil, alright. He didn't care for such things as honesty, integrity and loyalty. He loved making people miserable and he killed kittens just for fun. Of course he didn't care that Sam didn't like the sex anymore.

And then Sam casually called him a rapist just before pulling his jeans back up. The Devil had realized, right then and there, that he not only felt bad about what he was doing to Sam – he also wanted Sam to like it.

So now, he was doing his best to coax Sam into consensus. He'd told the reaper to call him Lucifer rather than just Devil. He'd even tried to kiss Sam, which ended in the latter staring in horror at the former. The Devil had, in fact, gone so far as to stop having sex with Sam while waiting for him to actually want it.

Well... stop was a strong word. He was the Devil, after all. No, he'd just stopped actually fucking Sam. His most frequent line was still, “Now be a good boy and open your mouth, Sam.”

But he was making progress. Sam had yet to willingly have sex with the Devil, but he realized what was going on and it was obvious he appreciated the effort. Smiles had replaced the blankness and annoyance when the Devil appeared.

But Devils will be Devils, and the Lord of the Underworld was getting more than a little frustrated. Sex with Sam was a lot more satisfying than sex with a lot of other minions, and after he'd had so much of it, it was a strain to go without.

But this particular night, the Devil was confident things would change. He'd made special arrangements. If his reaper didn't finally bend over willingly, he might have to be brought down to Hell in chains for an indeterminate stay.

With a final glance around the room, the Devil snapped his fingers, bringing Sam into existence before him.

Sam looked around, confused as they come. “I'm going in with the soul tomorrow morning,” he said, shifting his gaze to the Devil. “So this isn't about a new soul, is it?”

The Devil shook his head, and Sam sighed. There was only one thing his employer wanted if not souls or watching Sam eat ice cream, and that was sex. He walked over to the Devil and reached for his belt.

“Not so hasty, Sammy,” the Devil purred, placing a hand on Sam's to still them. He snapped his fingers, and music began playing in the background.

“Tango?” Sam said, confused.

“Well, it's not hip hop,” the Devil replied with a grin, then took one of Sam's hands and led him into the middle of the floor. “Care to dance?”

Sam snorted with laughter. “Sure, Fred. Why don't I get my dancing shoes?”

“ _Por favor_ ,” the Devil said, placing his other hand on Sam's waist. “ _me complacerse_.”

Sam's eyes widened. “You speak Spanish.” He loved Spanish. It was a sexy language.

“ _No este quedar dificil_ , Sam,” the Devil said, and Sam let his hand slide up to the Devil's shoulder. Soon they were locked in a classic ballroom stance.

“Didn't know you spoke Spanish,” Sam said, a little more interested than usual. He had no idea what the Devil had just said, but it sounded hot as hell.

“ _Ich spreche auch Deutsch_ ,” the Devil said, stepping forwards. Sam automatically followed his lead, beginning to trace the steps of a tango.

Sam stared, trying not to step on his boss' toes as he gaped. “Uh... was that German?”

“ _Ja, aber ich mag' Russische besser_ ,” the Devil replied. Sam didn't know what that meant, either. He was just stunned at how good those throaty syllables sounded from the Devil's lips.

“ _Heute bist du ungewönlich verlockend._ ” A sleazy grin. “ _Und ich will dich verführen, bei meine Tanzen und... meine Russische._ ”

“What does it mean?” Sam asked, gazing raptly at the Devil. He'd always wanted to learn other languages, he'd just never put enough effort into it.

“ _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir_ ,” the Devil said, adding a chuckle.

“Hey, I know that one!” Sam said, frowning a little. “No way did the German mean... um.” The reaper realized the Devil had just asked him if he'd like to sleep with him tonight, so he said nothing, but let himself be tangoed along.

“ _Ce la vie, ma cherie_ ,” the Devil said, and this time Sam laughed with him.

“You know, it shouldn't come as a surprise that you know all this stuff, 'cause you're the Devil,” Sam said, and the Devil turned them around and pressed their hips together. Sam swallowed apprehensively. “But, uh... it sounds kinda hot.”

“ _Posso mangiare il tuo cazzone_?”

Sam almost froze in his tracks. Oh God. The Devil spoke Italian.

“Sam. _Ritardando, per favore,_ ” the Devil whispered in Sam's ear, slowly turning them on the spot. Sam could feel the heat of the Devil's body through his clothes.

“ _Prego, mi soddisfa. Mi piacere_.”

Sam was breathing heavily. God, that was so hot! The Devil mouthing these phrases in Italian right into his ear, tongue touching the tip of Sam's earlobe every other second? Even when he didn't understand a word his boss was saying, he was incredibly turned on.

“You, um... you sound very hot when you talk like that,” Sam admitted, smiling hesitantly up at the Devil.

“ _Spasiba_ , Sam,” the Devil replied, grinning widely.

Oh no. Not the Russian! Sam had never learned a single word of Russian, but he knew the sexiest language in the world when he heard it. And when the Devil spoke it... Sam shuddered. It was a dangerous combination.

“ _Kakoy tebja zavout_?” the Devil purred, slowly turning to his left, moving the pliant reaper with him as he rocked back before stepping forwards again. “ _Razvetali yabloni i grushi, poplili tumani nag rekoi_.”

Sam bit his lip. He didn't notice that the Devil was slowly backing them into a wall until they hit it. Pressed up between the wall and the Devil, aggressive tango music filling the room, Sam was just inches away from having to open his jeans before they got too tight.

“ _Harasjaw. Vot vam lampitsjke... ie pledd._ ”

Sam whimpered as the Devil lowered his mouth to his neck, teeth teasing the skin before a hot tongue soothed it again. “Please.”

“ _Sdrastvoitsje_ ,” the Devil growled. He pressed a knee between Sam's thighs, and the reaper moaned. “ _Menja zavout Lucifer._ ”

Sam gasped for breath. “You... want me to call you Lucifer? I always call you Lucifer!”

A kiss silenced the reaper momentarily.

“I want you to say my name, Sam,” the Devil hissed, and Sam was almost disappointed to hear him speak English again. “I want you to scream it when I make you come.”

“ _If_ I come,” Sam countered.

The Devil growled angrily. “ _Njet_ , Sam. _When_ you come.”

Sam moaned again as Lucifer's knee made sharp contact with his groin. A strong hand came up to tear at Sam's shirt, and he was suddenly sans shirt. Another claw-like gesture, and he was completely naked.

“Sam,” the Devil hissed, grabbing the reaper's naked thigh, lifting it. “Spread your legs.”

Sam complied. He hooked his legs around the Devil's waist, feeling slickness spread over his entrance. He was hard and throbbing between their bodies.

The Devil's trousers, open and shoved a few inches down, allowed all the access he needed. Sam keened in a mixture of pain and desire as he felt himself slowly sink down on the Devil's hardness. He began clawing at the Devil's pristine shirt, ripping at it to feel skin.

“Are you tighter than ever tonight, Sam? Or does it just seem that way because I haven't fucked you for so long?” the Devil groaned. He thrust up into the shivering man in his arms, and Sam's breath caught in his throat.

“Talk to me?” the reaper begged. “Russian. Talk Russian to me.”

“You don't know the language,” the Devil grinned, shifting his grip on Sam until he speared right into his prostate on every upstroke. “Why do you care about it?”

“Sounds... so fucking sexy,” Sam panted. He'd managed to open the Devil's shirt and was clawing hungrily at the tanned skin beneath. “Please, Lucifer. Talk Russian to me. I don't care what you say, I just want to hear it.”

“ _Wihadila na bereg Katusha, na wisokij bereg na krutoj_.”

Sam whimpered pleadingly and arched into the Devil's touch.

“ _Wihadila pesnu zavadila, pra stepnova zisava arla, pra tavo katorova ljubila, pra tavo tsji pisma beregla_.”

Sam writhed around the Devil's cock, his back rubbed harshly against the wall, and his fingers turned white in their grip on the Devil's shoulders.

“Lucifer, Sam. _Menja zavout Lucifer_.”

With a scream on his lips, Sam gasped “Lucifer!” as he came hard.

“Mm, Sammy, that's so much better,” the Devil said. “Oh, the feeling of you coming around me... screaming my name. Oh, Sam! Hnngh!” This, a groan as he pressed closer, almost forcing Sam through the wall.

Sam was sucking down lungfuls of air, trying to come down from his high. But his body was being continuously impaled by a hard length of flesh that sent shivers right through him. “Lucifer!”

The Devil didn't call a name or even say anything; with a drawn-out, primal growl, he bit down on Sam's shoulder as if holding the reaper in place, and rutted wildly against him throughout his own climax.

“My, my, Sam,” the Devil purred. He licked Sam's ear slowly before pulling out. “Argentine tango really does it for you, doesn't it?”

Sam, still trying to shake himself out of the post-coital haze he was enjoying, looked at the Devil with clouded eyes. “Huh?”

“Oh, that's right, it was the Russian that did it,” the Devil smirked. “I never knew you had such a... _passion_ for the European languages, Sam.”

“It... it just sounded so sexy when you talked like that,” Sam said, smiling slowly. “Oh, fuck. I'm gonna be sore for days.”

The Devil laughed, and his reaper joined him with a hesitant chuckle.

“Isn't it better like this, Sam?” the Devil asked, slowly letting Sam back down on his feet. Still naked, of course. “When you scream for me. When I show you how much I appreciate your work. It's a lot more fun than when you get all boring and whiny.”

“Yeah, well, just because your Russian totally made me come, doesn't mean I like it when you just use me for sex,” Sam said, sounding more than a little petulant. “I don't really care if you appreciate my work; if we're gonna have sex, then I think the least you could do is convince me you like me as a person, not just a reaper.”

The Devil stared hard at Sam for a few moments, then broke into laughter. “Sammy, Sammy, you're such a little romantic. I think you're a blast, kiddo; I really do. But most importantly, I think you're the best lay I've had this millennia. Doesn't that count for something?”

Sam blushed heavily, but looked up at his boss with a happy grin. “Yeah, that counts for something. My place next time? You haven't seen my bed yet...”

“Oh, I have, Sammy, I just haven't fucked you in it yet. You were asleep, so I figured it would be evil to wake you up.”

Sam paled. “You were in my bedroom... while I slept?”

Lucifer grinned. “Actually, I was there while you slept and I jerked off. Didn't you ever wonder about the burn marks on your rug?”


End file.
